Let there be fire!
Season 1, Episode 1 Part 2 EPISODE 1: Let there be fire! That night everyone enjoyed their tents and sleeping bags. What they didn't know was that there was one thing missing........ Iggy: Whens Dinner? Sasha: *stomach growls* I'm hungry! Petal walks up to them. Petal: You have to get food on your own. Everyone: *GASP* Edwin: You wouldn't happen to have some extra jars of mayo would you? Petal: I said food on your OWN! *walks away* Abigail: Now this is chaos! WWWWOOOOOOOOO-HHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yvette:"......?!" Rob: This reminds me of a video game called LOST IN DA WILD . Rhonda: No time for video games bud, WE NEED SOME FOOD!!!! Summer: I-M H-U-N-G-R-Y!!! Candy: I lose my beat when straved! Roxie: GUYS LOOK!!!! Dr.F: is it a YEANATER 900000000000000000000000000? Roxie: NO!!!!! Whats a YEANATOR 90000000000000000000? What I found was a CLEAN bananna tree! Morcubus: I demand that you all feed the bannannas to me!!!!!!!!! Everyone ignores him and runs towards the bannanna tree. Travis: This is one strong Bannanna tree- oof! Brandi had tripped Travis. Brandi: HEHEHEH I'm gonna bother you for the whole competion HEH HEH!!!!! Morcubus: So will I MUHHHHAAAAA!!! Iggy: I need food! Aran: Even my Sim-Fu moves are no match to make the bannas fall from the tree!! Rob: No need! When I played Tarzan I learned how to swing on branches! Rob climbs a tree and grips its branch and swings across. Rob: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SLAM! He crashed into the tree causing 9 banannas to fall down. Sasha took a bite but she couldn't. Sasha:These are made of wood!!!! Petal walks over. Petal:I forgot to mention that you have video profiles to share to the audience what you think. Edwin: What about food? Petal: Around this area there is grass that taste amazing when roasted in a fire. Abigail: How do we start a fire? Petal: You'll have to figure it out yourselfs. Iggy: (in Profile) I was SOOOOO hungry that I couldn't speak, kinda like that Yvette girl! Yvette:"....?!" Aran: no need I can chop wood that will make FIRE!!! (in profile) When I took Karate class I chopped wood so hard that my gloves were on FIRE!!!!! I threw them out the window and that caused a car wreck! Aran then chops wood and the fire starts luckily, his gloves were ok Candy: lets go find some grass! Dr.F: with my grass tracker, we can find grass anywhere!!! Roxie: aren't we standing on grass? Dr.F: No were standing on mud, its raining! At that same time a LOUD CRACKLE OF THUNDER Strikes. Brandi scooped up some mud and threw it at Travis. It hit Travis in the back causing him to fall face first in the mud. Travis:OMMMF! Brandi: HAHAHAHAHAHA OOF! Summer: I-H-I-T-Y-O-U!!!!!! The mud had landed in Brandi's hair. Travis:(in Profile) (still covered in mud) Brandi IS gonna have it maybe today, tomorrow or the day after, but someday, she will HAVE IT!! Travis: at least the rain washed the mud off. Travis quickly ran to his tent. Brandi ran after him. Travis got inside first and zipped the tent up. One hour later someone unzipped Travis's tent. Travis: Rhonda peeks her head in Rhonda: Your missing dinner, Abigail and Rob found some grass so we cooked and it it is so good! Plus, Brandi and Morcubus were talking about you! Travis and Rhonda tip toe out of his tent to the fire. The mud had cleared out so that was good news! Brandi: Care for some dang grass? *hands stick with grass to Travis* Travis takes a bite and spits it out Brandi: Mud grass hahaha!!!!! Everyone stares at Brandi. Roxie: How could you put Dirty mud in Travis's Grass?????!!! Summer: I-H-A-T-E-Y-O-U!!!!!!!! Iggy: If Brandi was food She would taste like PUKE! Sasha: She isn't the ripest Bananna! Petal walks up to them. Petal: I see you've enjoyed some grass, follow me, someones going home tonight. Everyone follows Petal to a huge tent. Everyone gets inside. Petal: Tonight you will walk to that table and write someones name that person is the one you want gone person with the most votes loses and goes home. but first, lets ask you guys some questions. Petal: Morcubus, based on the first day of camp, who do you think has an advantage? Morcubus: Hmmmmmmm ME! OF COURSE!!! Petal: Rhonda, I heard that you invited Travis to dinner, what happened at dinner? Rhonda: Oh nothing really *glares at Brandi* Petal: You seem to give Brandi a glare when you said that why? Rhonda: Well she put mud in travis's meal *drama music plays* that was pretty mean Petal: Brandi, why did you do that? Brandi: because.......... you know that Travis: I'll show what YOU KNOW!!!! Petal: time to vote. Rhonda your up Rhonda goes and votes. Travis walks up and votes the camera shows travis holding a ballet with the words "Brandi" on it. Travis: Your gonna have it! Abigail,Yvette,Rob,Roxie,and Summer vote Brandi walks up and votes she holds up a ballet with the words "Travis" on it Brandi: if you've had it, your gone! Morcubus walks up and votes after everyone voted they all sat down. Petal: I'm gonna choose five votes that don't count so there are only ten votes. petal removes five votes from the jar. Petal: I'll go tally the votes. she picks up the first ballet Petal: 1st vote Brandi! Brandi: *suprised look on her face* Petal: 2nd vote, Brandi! thats two votes brandi. 3rd vote Travis! thats one vote travis! two votes brandi! 4th vote, Travis! two votes Travis, Two votes brandi! 5th vote, Brandi! three votes Brandi, two votes Travis! 6th vote: Brandi! 4 votes Brandi, 2 votes Travis. 7th vote: Brandi! 8th vote: Brandi! 5 votes brandi, 2 votes Travis. First person booted off of Out in the woods is........................ Brandi! Brandi: WHAT?! Travis: BYE!!! HAHA!!! everyone except Morcubus: HAHAHHHAHAHH Petal: Brandi sorry to say that please leave the tent. Brandi: I'll BE BACK!!!!!!!!! Guard 1 and Bobby grab Brandi and push her out of the tent. Guard 1: Yo Bobby, isn't this girl kinda heavy? Bobby: I think she's quite the eater man! Brandi: WHY YOU- *camera flashes back to Petal* Petal: hope you made the right choice grab your stuff and head back to camp. Everyone leaves.